Starting My New Life
by XXX.Vampire legend.XXX
Summary: *Rewitten* Rose Hathaway has no idea what happen to her parents and no one will tell her. When one night she walks home late from a friends place she gets kidnapped and taken to St. Vladimir's Academy where she finds out everything she never knew. Plus everyone at the school hates her.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own vampire academy._

_Sorry for any grammar mistakes._

**A/N**

Okay so this is the rewritten version of starting my new life. In this one Dimitri is seven years older though the school doesn't really care about teachers hooking up with students though it is much frowned upon. Eddie is still the brother and the parents are still evil though this is normal vampires but the evil ones are called the Strigoi. These vampires can go in the sun except it does make them weaker. So any other question's just review and I will answers back and remember if you want me to update this one then you have to review or I will think no one likes it. XD

_**Chapter 1**_

Ever since I was a little girl my mother and father say 'Rosemarie you are destined for great things.' But I never believed them.

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway and my mother's name is Janine Hathaway. My father's name is Abe Mazur as my brother's name is Eddie Mazur. Unfortunately they all died when I was young but I barely remember them. Now I live with my aunty Bell though she is not a vampire, she stills knows of our existence.

Everyone keeps telling me my parents are dead but I can't help the feeling that there not. I might not remember them but I still have hope that their alive somewhere waiting for me. A girl can hope after all.

Anyways things have been weird these past few days with my aunt and all. She has been very distant lately and always on edge. Maybe because I am turning eighteen in two weeks which is going to be awesome though I have no one to share it with for two reasons:

1. Because people are assholes

2. Because the closer one gets to another it becomes a weakness and in a world like this one, let's just say it is a very bad thing.

Like take my family for instant. I had my family and I was super happy but then I turned four and that's when everything went to hell. They 'died' on my birthday so that's why I think that the closer you get to someone is the closer they get up and leave pulse I hate my birthday because it reminds me of when they left.

I have noticed that the closer I get to my birthday the more my auntie pulls away. I have this feeling that it has something to do with my family.

I sighed "today is going to be a long day" I mumbled darkly

But little did I know that today is going to be the day that changes my whole world forever and maybe just maybe not for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Okay so this is the rewritten version of starting my new life. In this one Dimitri is seven years older though the school doesn't really care about teachers hooking up with students though it is much frowned upon when they actually date students. Eddie is still the brother and the parents are still evil though this is normal vampires but the evil ones are called the Strigoi. These vampires can go in the sun except it does make them weaker. So any other question's just review and I will answers back and remember if you want me to update this one then you have to review or I will think no one likes it XD.**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes.**

**I do not own vampire academy.**

**Chapter one. **

"Got to go Beth" I told my best friend.

"Yer see ya tomorrow rose" and with that I left.

On my way back home I was listening to 'Possibilities' on my phone. I checked the time to see it was ten o'clock at night and the moon was shining bright.

I sighed.

It was pretty late tonight which meant the weather is cold. I never really liked the cold; I mean that is probably a stupid thing to say since this place is always cold or raining.

Just then I heard something in the bushes but I thought nothing of it till I also heard footsteps from behind me. I know I should have turned around but I did not.

Maybe if I had I would have seen what happened next. I black-out.

I woke up in a dark room with a small window providing little light to see my surroundings. I was lying on a small bed that had red silk sheets. Around the room I found a wardrobe, large mirror, computer, computer desk, empty bookshelf, night stand with a blue lap and a black chair. I looked over at the night stand and found a note that read...

_DEAR ROSEMARIE_

_When you awaken from your sleep_

_Please make your way to the great hall where everyone is._

_Sincerely Head mistress Kirova._

Okay who the hell is Kirova. I must say that this Kirova must be a really stupid person if she thinks I know where anything in this place is. I mean hello I just got here.

As I sat up in the bed I was met with a splitting head ach.

"Damn it" I mumbled putting a hand on my head trying to cool my head down.

I remember when I was drunk last night or was it last night.

I shook my head of the thought as I got up out of bed and looked over what I was wearing. I had on the same dress I was wearing last night. It was a white sundress with my red flower on the bed side table though my hair was very messy. I couldn't see the jumper I was wearing last night but that doesn't make a difference to me.

I walked over to were the light is and turned it on then walked over to the mirror. I looked over my refection and saw that I really needed to brush my hair.

I did the one thing I normally do when I don't have something. I conjure it. I know that sounds weird but see ever since I was little I always had the ability to conjure things with my mind.

I made sure I kept it a secret from everyone.

I know your probably wondering how I have it but let me just say I am not a witch, ghost, zombie or anything else.

Though I am a vampire.

Oh and I have to say that I am nothing like the characters in those god awful vampire books. There is only one race and that is vampires though we do call the evil kind Strigoi though we are the same. Us vampires all got power you see as each individual holds one of the five elements but only few hold the fifth element though no one has more then one element.

I hold the power of fire which is kind of ironic seeing as I got such a fiery temper. As well as we get an individual power all to ourselves though I noticed I have more than one. I can conjure though I also can Levitation, Empathy, I can tell when someone is lying and can control the wether.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on a hair brush. When I felt a tingling sensation running throw me I opened my eyes to find a brown hair brush. I grabbed the hair brush and started to brush my hair. When I was satisfied it was as good as it was going to get I put the flower clip in my hair.

I gave myself a once over and smiled. Perfect. Like always. See another thing about vampires is that were all hot though some are hotter than others. Like there are plan one's and then there is some like me. I look like a semi-exotic desert-princess and all the guys want to do is fuck me and that ladies and gentlemen is the reason why I am still a virgin. There is no one in hell that I am going to give it up to anyone.

I opened the door and stepped out without making a noise and shutting it behind me. What kind of hell hole is this?

There were heaps of doors everywhere with door numbers so I had to remember 323. I started walking down the halls staring at everything. Every single wall was painted blue and the carpet was blood red. As I travelled down the stairs I saw that there was even more doors to rooms. On the walls there were pictures of families all happy and smiling and I envy them for having a happy family. I never knew what happen to my real parents but all I know is that my mum or dad must have had wicked cool hair. I lived with my adopted parents but I guess not now.

Finally I made it down to the friggen ground floor which had a desk with a computer and a lady sitting there but within seconds she got up and went into the door behind her. I ran as fast as I could throw the doors as quietly as I could and shut it behind me. I took the direction that looked like the front of this place which looked kind of like a school. As I walked I saw heaps of tress and lots of flowers everywhere. I finally made it to the front where I hid behind a tree because I saw three men that looked pretty bulky guarding the front gate. The gate was huge and surrounding the place. It was black with pointy ends at the top with the letters VA in the middle on the gate. I turned around knowing I couldn't get out even If I tried. I was walking back when again I heard footsteps behind me and I thought it might be one of those guarded so I turned around but no it wasn't. It was another man that was beyond words.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own vampire academy.

Chapter two

He was a god!

That is all I could say.

I mean I have never ever seen someone as hot as he is and well let's just say hot would be an insult to this man. He was about 6'7", has brown eyes, shoulder length hair a few shades lighter than my dark brown hair, and tanned skin and just from the looks of his shirt he had muscles.

I couldn't hold back the smirk that was forming on my face when I saw him give me a once over and lingered at certain areas. I could tell he saw me noticing to as he quickly came composed and asked in the most sexist voice that I have ever heard "Who are you?"

I smiled sweetly and said in my most innocent voice "Rose"

He frowned but came closer so he was a feet away from me. "Why are you here?" he asked raising an eye brow which god I wish I could. I always look terrible when I do.

"That's what I would like to know" I grumbled. I mean hey if I had someone that could tell me why the fuck I'm here then I would be very much happy.

I could tell by his face he doesn't believe me and what he says next confirms it. "How could you not know?"

"Cause I don't" I said with the duh clear in my voice. "What's your name by the way?" I asked realizing that he knows my name but I don't know his.

"Dimitri and don't change the subject young lady" He scowls.

I couldn't help but laugh. He didn't seem so happy about that because he all but growls "What's so funny?"

"You" laugh "sound" laugh "Like" laugh "a" laugh "old" laugh "man" tears coming down my face from laughing so hard.

"Whatever" he said obviously annoyed. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm dragging me toward the school or castle or whatever.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing" I growled while trying to get away from him.

"I am taking you to the headmistress" he said coldly.

Oh so I get to finally meet the dumb ass head mistress.

"Okay cause I got a few things I would like to say to her" I mumbled through he still heard me.

"Like what?"

"None of your damn business. So let me the f-ing hell go." I growled at him.

He huffed "fine" and let me go but didn't say anything else.

I sighed "hey do you know where the hall or whatever is?" I asked.

"Yes that is where I am taking you right now. Why?" He asked

"No reason" I told him

"Whatever" he growled clearly annoyed.

"I'm guessing that you are not a fun person to be around are you?"

"No, not really" he said while opening the door for the school and letting me in first.

"Well we should work on your people skills," I told he as we continue walking down the halls.

"Ha. No thank you"

"Well you know you are very rude." I told him

"Oh really and how am I?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because here I am trying to make pleasant conversation and you are being mean." I all but huffed.

"Well I never said I wanted a conversation now did I?" he asked

"True but do you know what Dimirti, until you say sorry and start an actual conversation with me I am not talking to you" I growled at him finally having enough.

"Finally." He sighs.

It took all of my restraint not to go a head and punch him in the face.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own vampire academy.**_

_**Sorry for any spelling mistakes. **_

Chapter three.

I still felt like punching him in the face when we entered the great hall. It was just like Hogwarts in Harry potter. There were four huge tables covering the room with lots of food all over it. A lot of people around my age were scattered all round the tables talking and eating.

People that looked like soldiers were leaning against the walls watching everyone's every move. Well that's not from Harry Potter but still.

At the front of the room there was a huge speaking stand with a huge eagle on the front. See just like Harry potter.

There were several people at the front of the room sitting on the big chairs but on the biggest chair sat a old women with grey hair. I had a feeling that was the head mistress because she had the most power coming off of her though I could have sworn we have met.

We stoped as we stepped inside. The Head Mistress trued towards me as a smile lit up on her face.

"Rosemarie" She greeted

I hear a cruse from behind me but I didn't turn around to face Dimitri. Everyone in the room turned to face me. Many had different ways of greeting me, there were shocked, board, angry and some just down right cruel.

I'm used to it so I just ignore them and stair sourly on the woman at the front of the room.

"I am so glad you could make it" She smiled.

"Did I have a choice?" I asked crooking my head to the side forging innocents. I knew that I should be careful of what I say seeing as I do not know these people but I could help but be a bit bitchy at them for kidnapping me.

"I guess not" she nodded with a tight smile. I can tell she doesn't like my attitude. "Thank you for bring her here Mr Belikov, you may go."

I see out of the corner of my eye Dimitri nod and went over to stand at the wall like a good little solider.

"Please come here Rosemarie" She asked

I sighed and made my way up to her. I felt eyes on me the whole way up the hall and I could tell you they were friggen annoying me. I mean I am not an animal for god sakes!

Once I was standing in front of the room the women got up out of her huge chair and came over to me. She held out her hand "Headmistress Kirova" she introduced herself as.

I took her hand as I replied "I guess I don't need to introduce myself"

She smiled "Guess not. Well my dear are you hungry?" she asked.

"Not really no" I said shaking my head feeling very strange. Really who kidnaps someone and act like there just a random guest.

My empathy would come in real handy right now if I could pick up from her anything but caution. To be quite honest it almost seems like she's afraid of me and I could tell you she is not the only one feeling it. I mean all the emotions in here are starting to get on my nerves a bit.

The headmistress brought me out of my thought "Well then will you please come with me and I can answer all of your questions" without waiting for my response she made her way over to the far side of the hall and disappeared. I followed after her leaving a bunch of very confused and angry people behind.

**Authors note.**

Sorry I haven't update I was just busy with school and all that stuff. But I hope you like this chapter and yeah

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own vampire academy.**_

_**Sorry for any spelling mistakes. **_

Chapter four

So you could say I was slightly disappointed.

When someone kidnaps you and asks you to follow them, you do. It would be really idiotic to try to fight your way out when you're surrounded by a whole room of students even if you have magical powers and a vampire. It's just way to much work, plus I got a feeling I am not the only vampire here but back to the point of why I was disappointed.

Well I had a feeling she would want to go to her office. I had just found out that this is a school which is quite surprising because I didn't know you had to kidnap kids to get them to attend school and I am frankly a little pissed that a vampire can easily get knocked out by a bunch of assholes.

I really need to get a hand over this, I mean I could barley leave the house when I was ten because I wanted to suck everyone dry but my aunt locked me in a silver metal room which hurt the hell when I touched it. I would get tiny amounts of blood a day and she would being in a human as well as strange men each time to make sure I didn't suck anyone dry. Finally after some time she let me go out side but it pissed me off like a bitch. I mean I got to dizzy when I stayed out there long enough so aunty Bell – That's her name – home schooled me but again back to the point Kirova office is not what I thought it would be.

I thought it would be like dungeons or torture rooms or I would have even gone for something like Dumbledore's office but no. It was plain and boring hence disappointment.

"Take a seat" she told me as she went around her far too big desk. It like took up the whole room. I was about to close the door behind me when Dimitri and a women came into the room. The weird thing was I swear I have met her before. Her eyes found mine and a brilliant smile travelled its way onto her face. I sense so much love coming off her towards me it was strange yet I swear I have felt it before like she was a second mother or something. I actually had the erg to go and hug her for some strange and weird reason. I looked at her in confusion and her smile dropped an inch and I felt guilt go through me.

I frowned and felt a wave of annoyance go through me and a little bit of anger. I turned to the one person that could be feeling this and stuck my tongue out at him. I know it was childish but he was asking for it though apparently I amuse him. I turned around and took my seat across from Kirova while Dimirti and the women stood against the wall.

"I believe you know Guardian Belikov" I nodded. "To your left is Guardian Petrov" she nodded to the female. I turned toward her swearing I heard that name before. I turned back to Kirova as she started to speak again "I know you have many questions"

_Well duh_ I thought

She continued "so ask"

_Umm_ _can I take a rain check_ I thought. I have so many questions I just don't know where to start. "Why am I here?" I decided to go with the simplest of questions.

"Because as you're well aware you are a vampire and we all like to stay together so we have schools or courts all around the world were we teach or help us all control our instincts and powers. Normally we are here since birth but we have just located you and brought you here thought we didn't mean for the manner to which you were brought." She answered.

I couldn't help the anger that bubbled up inside me. It always happens when someone tells a lie, whenever I hear a lie I have the erg to get up and bash their faces in till they tell the truth. See when she spoke about just locating me I could feel she wasn't telling the truth.

One of my many gifts.

Though I have a remarkable gift at hiding my anger so she didn't suspect a thing. I had a feeling I was going to get lied to a lot at this place so I just nodded and pretended like I was buying this crap. Though at least I know that she doesn't know what powers I process so that could be used to my advanced. Plus I could feel discomfit and a little guilt coming from behind me so it dose not take a genies to Fugger out that they know she is lying though it dose give my ego a bust knowing that it wasn't because I was weak that I got kidnapped but because I was taken by a couple vampires.

"How long do you want me to stay here for?" I ask

She gives me a strange look "indefinitely of cause"

_Damn she wasn't kidding. _I sighed "Do I get a choice in this?" I asked suddenly tied of all this crap. I mean hey lets kidnap the girl who has no life, aunty tortures and pretty much has nothing to live for.

_Damn I'm depressing._

"I am truly sorry but you don't" She didn't really sound that sorry to me.

"Fine" I sighed. She seemed really surprised but hey I got nothing to lose anyway and I had a feeling that if I say no something pretty bad would happen.

"Okay so Mr Belikov and Mrs Petrov will be your guardians to watch over you and answer any questions you may have." She said. When Kirov said that I just realized that I have only asked three questions and she has only given me three answers. So she would have the most knowledge of all this crap yet she just hands me over to her students.

That is total bullshit.

Apparently she wasn't finished "They will take you to get your class timetable and then to your room" and with that I was dismissed.

Alberta – as she asked me too call her – and Mr Belikov – what he asked me to call him which I ignore much to his annoyance and Alberta's amusement – made our way to the lady to do my timetable.

The lady seemed in all to of a hurry to get rid of me and you could easy she her disgust written on her face. You could also feel the anger washing over me from behind.

I mean yeah it hurts getting judged by a total stranger but what could you do, plus I'm use to it.

She handed over the sheet of paper careful not to touch any part of me and turned away. I rolled my eyes as I turned around and started walking to my room.

323 if I remember correctly.

I could feel them both follow behind me silently though I do not try to fill the silence. I looked down at the sheet of paper to see what I have to do tomorrow. It seems I have:

Control studies – 8:30 pm – 10:45pm

Element control 101 – 11:00pm – 2am

Combat training – 2:15am – 3:30am

Lunch

History - 4:15am – 5:10am

And then bed.

Wow being here is gonna suck.

Thankfully we just made it to my room so the awkward walk with everyone we walk passed stair at me like I'm a freak when it reality we are all freaks among humans. I turn towards Belikov and Alberta and wish them a good night. What I was not expending was Alberta coming up to me and giving me a huge hug even more was that it felt familiar. Now I never get hugs not from anyone so you could blame me for not knowing what to do.

Before I could hug her back, she pulled away having tears in her eyes, happy tears though and I could still feel the slightest bit of guilt coming from her to. "You'll tell me if you need anything right?" she asked worried.

"I promise I will" I nodded at her. I turn to Dimitri who was just standing there watching the exchange not knowing what to do "You gonna give me a hug to?" I ask like a small child.

His face remained impassive but I could feel his amusement and if I'm not mistaken a little bit of longing "get some sleep" was all he said and he turned around and left. Alberta wish me goodnight and with a final hug left.

I had the strange erg to cry which I never do. No one has ever token the time to care like Alberta has and she's a stranger or well she is supposed to be but she doesn't feel like it. I shook my head of such nonsense and turned around and went inside my new room and falling asleep.

Already dreading tomorrow.

R&R People :)


	6. Chapter 6

**3I do not own Vampire Academy **

**Sorry for the spelling mistake.**

**Read A/N at the bottom. Hope you enjoy :) **

**Chapter Five **

_Dark. Everything was so dark. I could not move nor speak a word as I just lay completely still. It felt like a dream, wait no, it felt like a nightmare. I could not for the life of me understand what was going on around me. All I know that I was scared. Deadly scared of what was about to happen. I did not know what but I knew I had to be scared. Something just wasn't quite right. I just knew it. _

I woke up weak.

Yes, I mean physical weak. It felt like I have been awake for hours on end with no sleep. I tried to remember the dream I just had but I could not. That annoyed me because that had not happen since when I first came to live with aunty Bell, when I couldn't remember anything.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts I was having as I pulled off the blankets to the bed. I stretched, somehow I felt like I was just waking up from being still for the better part of the decade. I could barley stand without wanting to hold onto something or go back to sleep again.

I sighed as I looked around the room seeing that it wasn't a dream and I was actually at a – let us go with boarding school. I really wish it was not real though.

I walked over to the mirror to see how crap I look this morning.

I gasped at what I saw the person looking back at me. She – me - looked like complete crap. I had heavy bags under my eyes with dirt covering my clothing.

I felt anger spread through me as I gasped upon myself. Most likely is someone's sick idea of a joke. I took a deep breath as got a holed of my anger. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I went and walk into the tiny bathroom I had in my room. I got the water running as I slowly pulled off all my clothes being carefully to avoid every sore muscle I have on my body, which I can tell you dose not leave much to feel good about. I was in heaven once I stepped into that shower feeling the hot water run all over my body. I did quick work on applying my rose scented soap, washing it from my breast to the bottom of my toes trying to make sure that no place was left unclean.

As I stand back up again I could not help but snap my head a little to get it into a more commutable position. Man did it felt good. A smile graces my lips as I feel the pain from my body slowly leave me. I reach down to grab my lavender scented shampoo and conditioner and massage it into my hair. I sighed in contentment knowing this is the only amount of bliss I could find in this place.

The biggest regret of today was leaving that damn shower to go get ready for classes. As I quickly dried myself off and walked into the room I saw that there was a uniform with high heel polished shoes as well as a way to fancy school bag. I felt a little uncomfortable knowing that while I was in the shower someone walked into this room and dropped things off for me.

WHILE I WAS NAKED NEXT DOOR!

I breathed in and out trying not to freak out and kill someone but that is not really working that well. Oh and I was freezing my ass off right now. I huffed as I walked towards my drawers and knelt down to the bottom draw as I pulled out a two piece set of white lace bra and panties. I walked back over to the bed to find a clear white blouse and a black plaided, just blow the knee, high skirt. I must admit I look friggen HOT.

I was interrupted by a knock on my door. I sighed as I walked and opened the door to find a blond, way to perfect vampire, defiantly small boobed chick standing in front of me. I could tell by just one look that she was the sweet, angel type that every mother wanted to have and did all her homework on time.

I put on my sugary sweet smile as I asked "Can I help you?"

She seemed nervous as she took a deep breath and replied "Yep. I am the one that will be showing you around to your classes." She had a bright smile I will give her that but she dose seem way too nervous to be just meeting a new person.

"Fine" I grumbled, losing my sugary sweet smile. I walked into my room looking for the bag full of school books and that sort of crap and went but to the chick at the front of the door.

She must have just remembered something because the next thing I know she was in front of my face holding her hand out saying "Lisa Dragomir."

Strangely that name seemed weirdly familiar. Now that I think about it, so dose her. I gave her a wired look I give things when I am trying to work out a puzzle. I gave up when she started sweating a bit most likely scared of me right now. "Rose Hathaway" I replied as I held out my hand to her. She gave me a shy smile as we shake hands then asked if I was ready to go. "Sure" I told her as I shut and looked the door, following her down the hall of students that would not help but give me all different types of looks and let me tell you, none of them where good.

As we were walking Lisa turned to me and asked "What class do you have first?"

"Control studies" I sulked

"Oh! That's awesome so do I" she practulley squeaked.

"So I'm guessing your in my class" I replied rather dryly

"Yep! But what do you have second?" she asked

"Element control" I groaned

"Oh! What element do you have?" she asked as her face lit up.

"Fire because I am that awesome" I said with a smirk "what about you?"

She fell silent for a moment then looked down slightly mumbling.

I frowned "what?" I asked

She mumbled slightly louder but still could not hear.

"What?" I asked rather shapely

She took a deep breath and said in a small voice "Spirit"

I was shocked. I mean this was the first time I have ever met a spirit user or that I know of. I could not for the life of me understand why she would feel embarrassed.

"Why are you embarrassed to be a spirit using?" I asked with a slight edge to my voice. Seriously, who the hell wouldn't want to be a spirit users there powers are always the best for Christ sakes!

She looks down again slightly as she speaks in a very low voice "I don't mind the power, really, it's just a lot entails when you have the special gift with spirits and the darkness. As well as people just want to be your friend because they think that if they are ever hurt they can just come to me and I can heal them."

I could honestly under stand where she was coming from. I mean having people use you for your power; I will admit I felt like that sometimes with my aunt. She would sometimes get me to conjure things for her that she could never afford or when she wanted to go out and the weather was not good enough for her she would just get me to change it for her.

I did something I never normally do. I put my arm around her in support and walked off to class with complete silence between us but feeling perfectly at peace. It seemed she just needed a hug more then I did.

We walked to class never saying a world as we walked passed all the gasping students starring off at us in stunned silence.

**Authors note**

**Sorry about not updating I just didn't know what time it was. I know this have probably been boring but we are getting to the fun stuff now and I just want you to know when it says CONTROL STUDIES it is in a class room where they study it but also use there powers in class and just so you know the original characters are going to end up together including Adrian and Sydney, Lisa and Christian, Rose and Dimitri, Eddie is with Mia, Mason is with Jill and Andree is with the lovely Victoria and well Tasha can go to hell cause I hate her. BTW my vampires are all immortal and Strigoi can't go in the sun. Oh and let me know if you want something particular to happen in this story because I am always up for suggesters. If you think something sucks just tell me and I will see what I can do, trust me I am open for criticism. **

**Hope you Review! **

**Love Vampire_Legend ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six**

**I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Sorry for the spelling mistake.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

As we made it to the door that leads to the class room a man with messy but stylish brown hair, emerald green eyes, high cheekbones and is about 9'1 tall stepped in front of us. I would say he looked pretty damn hot but unfortunately not as hot as Dimitri.

"Hello ladies" he smirked at both of us.

Lisa smiled at the man in front of us and gave him a big hug "Hey Adrian."

I frowned.

Adrian chuckled as he turned towards me again and held out his hand "Adrian"

I stared at the hand for a moment before shaking it and reluctantly gave him my name "Rose."

His eyes went wide before a smirk made its way onto his face "So you're the famous Rose Hathaway"

"Apparently" I said dryly

"Yeah well come on in" Adrian smirked as we made our way into the room as everyone went silent. Lisa, Adrian and I made our way to the back of the room when an old grumpy looking man come swaggering in looking like he would rather be dead then be here.

Lisa leaned over to whisper in my ear "His name is Mr Stan Alto."

I nodded as I turned to look around the room. I saw several students looking at me and more pretending not to but really are. At the side of the wall I saw a bunch of big burly guardians standing there against the wall, two including Dimitri and Alberta.

Dimitri must have felt my stare because he turned around to face me. I couldn't help the little smile that made its way on my face with a wink. His face grow annoying as he turned back to stare at the wall but throw empathy I felt amusement coming from me.

"Okay so everyone pay a bloody-tension while I mark the roll." He growled while he mark the roll going throw every name till he stopped on one "well well well" he muttered, I could also feel a lot of amusement as well as anger coming my way, "Rosemarie Hathaway" he called

"Rose" I corrected from my sit

His eyes instantly found mine as they widen. He crooks his head to the side "you look exactly like her."

I frown "I'm sorry?" Okay so I'm a little annoyed at everyone staring at me like they know me or something.

He shakes his head "nothing." I just raise an eyebrow "so" he carried on with his speech "I want everyone one at a time to come down and dominate their abilities on this doll to see what level you are up to and what group to put you in."

First was a redhead that had the power to transform into a wolf which I'll admit was pretty damn cool - I would have wanted something better but that was my opinion- and she attacked the poor doll. Second was a boy who had the ability of acid secretion which managed to burn the poor old doll. Five later Adrian popped up and had the power of healing so he saved the dolly form dying. After him was the man Lisa said was her boyfriend named Christian practically burned the doll while he was fucking invisible.

I mean how frigging cool is that.

Thank god it was Lisa's turn and saved the doll from dying with her special healing powers and after pretty much every student preformed it was my bloody damn turn.

"Rosemarie" Stan called. I huffed as he called me that, I mean I told him to call he Rose not friggen Rosemarie for crying out loud. I could feel he was smug when I got up from my chair probably thinking I have no clue what my powers are.

Everyone turned to me as I made my down the aisle to that damn doll. I stood in the front of the room looking at the doll wondering what I should do.

"Is there a problem?" Stan asked. I felt smugness coming from him and a little bit of hatred coming my way.

"Just thinking" I mumbled staring at the doll. I couldn't choose between conjure, levitation or empathy. I sighed feeling irritation and confusion going around the room. I roll my eyes as I close them and that a deep breath as I concentrate as I make my way into the air and kick that stupid dolls head off.

Gasped go around the room as I make my way down on the ground. I stretch slightly as I make my way over to the head on the ground and pick it up to put it back on the top of the body which made me have to levitate slightly to reach and then made my way back to my desk with everyone in stun silence.

Irritation in strong force coming off of Stan and nothing but pride coming from Dimitri which filled me with pure joy. I feel silly but I crave having his pride sort of if that makes sense.

"Well aright then let's sort out teams." He said with a grumpy voice.

So far he has three teams – first team is for the beginners who need extra attention – second is for the medium people and the third is for the people who really any don't need help at all and just need to practise with each other.

Lisa was put in with her boyfriend Christian in the third group as well as Adrian. The Wolf girl was put in the second group and the boy who had gross spit went in the bottom group. As for me I could tell which group I was going to be in without even being told since I could feel the spite coming from him before I even got called. "Bottom group Rosemarie" He said with an amused smile. I think he was on to me about how much I hated him saying my full name.

I sighed as I make my way over to those people. I could feel annoyance and a strong urge to punch Mr Alto. I almost did it to when I realised it wasn't coming from me but Dimitri though I could see him trying really hard to hide it. I could not help the smile that appeared on my face. It actually seemed like he cared about me though I highly drought it.

Mr Alto sent the third group outside with one of the guardians to work on bettering there skills. Lisa gave me a thumbs up as Adrian wink before stepping out. I felt a little jealously come from the back corner as I turned I saw Dimitri staring at me intensely. I gave him my best man eater smile as I winked at him again. I saw his mouth twitch a little before I had to turn back to the front to see the second group make there way to the classroom next door. Finally the first group which is the losers had to stay in the class room and go chose a guardian since there was only five of us. I made my way over to Dimitri and asked if he will do me the honours. Of cause he said yes through I was fortunate enough to get one of his beautiful smiles.

"Follow me" He said as he turned around and walked up to the end of the classroom as the other students in the class spread else where. When we made it to the very back Dimitri sat on the desk which I could not help admiring his body while I was at it. I must have stared for too long because I heard him clearing his trout. My eyes snapped up to his as I blushed slightly giving him an innocent enough smile.

He chuckled. He sounded so cute there and he looked way younger when he did. Our fun was cut short when Alberta showed up and asked me again to demonstrate my powers. I closed my eyes as I let go of all my worries and just focused on being free. Free from my past, free from my present and most likely, free from my future.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter six**

**I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Sorry for the spelling mistake.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

I was grateful when class was over to get away from all the awaiting eyes following me. It was really quite annoying if I do say so myself. I was just outside the door when Lisa come skipping over with Christian – her boyfriend – ready to go with me to my next class. Of cause Albert and Dimitri were behind following me but that's nothing new.

We were making our way to our element control class which is on the other side of school near the big oval so we had to walk past that damn lake again. I could still feel the power pulsing and worse I am feeling the pull towards it. Even now I know I am stepping closer to it without meaning to.

"Rose?" Lisa asked stopping.

"Huh? Oh" I said shaking my head and continuing on my way to the class with them. I sneaked a quick look back and I swear I saw a transparent figure standing there. I saw both Dimitri and Albert check to see what I was looking at so I quickly turned back to the front. Making my way to the class while swearing someone was watching me from the lake.

We made it to the classroom and there were five people out the front of the room talking to each other. One of them with black hair and a scar along her face turned when Dimitri came in and squeaked his name. Dimitri smiled at her and catches her when she jumped in his arms. I would be jealous if I didn't feel anything but family love and a little bit of annoyance though she had a huge crush on him and I did not have to be an empathy to know that. They had a quick conversation before Dimitri excused himself to stand near Albert where she had a smirk on her face.

Shortly after the five instructors came to the front and started introducing themselves.

The first one was a man named Stan Alto who has the element of Water and was going to be teaching the water using how to control their powers.

Sonya Belikova who must be Dimitri's sister - I am guessing is – will be running the Earth benders.

Robert Doru is teaching the Air benders

Tasha Ozera will be teaching the fire benders which include me and Christian.

And last but not least…

Sonya Karp who will be teaching the very rare students with Spirit which will be Lisa and Adrian.

So first Mr Alto took his students out of the room followed by Miss Belikova then Robert Doru and last Tasha Ozera which is us. Sonya Karps students were staying in the room.

Christian and I walked side by side as we made our way out, I felt really uncomfortable with the amount of students in this group looking at me and can practically feel them planning right now. And it's not like I'm scared or anything but I'm smart enough to know that this would be the perfect opportunity to get away with _accidently _hurt me. 

We got into groups of two, so Christian chooses me at his partner while Miss Ozera told us what to do to tap into your power. Albert and Dimitri stranded off to the side to keep watch of it all. I could see Dimitri didn't take his eyes off me and I was not the only one to notice since Miss Ozera kept shooting me glares as well as some other students but they had smirks on their face.

"Ready?" Christian asked when she finished talking.

"Yeah" I said taking a calm breath and moving away from him till appropriate space is between us. Christian took it slow making a small fire with his hand and blowing it towards me. I don't know why but I felt like it was a threat towards me so I put a lot of power into sending it back with my own fire.

"SHIT" Christian cursed as he quickly stoped the fire with his hands.

Miss Ozera came storming over here "What was that?" she demanded. I could tell she was pissed and not because of that. She was pissed because all Dimitri's focus was on me.

"I'm sorry" I said "I got scared for a second and accidently hit back to hard."

"That's no good excuse" She said coldly "You will be spending the next two days after class learning control"

"Tasha it was an accident" Dimitri came in defending me.

That seemed to piss her off more but she was good at not showing it. "Dimitri she has to learn more control" she said with an innocent smile. I wanted to tell her that's what this class is for but before I could Dimitri nodded and stepped back but I know he didn't quite believe her and neither did Albert for that matter. Tasha through me a glare one more time and said "Stay after class" and walked away telling us to continue.

I took deep breaths trying to sallow down my angry and pain. I have gotten very use to people hating me for no reason but that does not mean it hurt any less. I shacked my head to get over it and turned back to the lesson when out of nowhere a fire ball hit me in the chest and sent me flying into the wall of the building behind me.

"ROSE!" Dimitri, Alberta and Christian screamed at the same time running towards me. But I didn't see them arrive because I was already falling into unconsciousness with a burning pain till everything went black.

**Authors note:**

Alright I know I haven't updated for a while and that was because of a crap laptop so I got a new one and well I can upload faster and might have the next one up sometime tonight or so depends on if I feel like it and yeah. Hope you enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

**I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Sorry for the spelling mistake.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Authors Note: The last Chapter was number seven – Sorry : (**

Running footsteps on the ground around the big house was all I could hear. I felt like a ghost, me standing here looking around but no one could see or hear me. There was ten children playing and some were older than others. I could see Dimitri and Lisa and Tasha and Christian and Adrian but I had no clue about the others and one was blocked from my view. Dimitri did look cute as a little boy, he was over in the garden picking flowers, he was about nine years old. Once he collected enough flowers he slowly walked over to me. I had a bright smile on my face when I saw him and took off running to him. He catches me with a bright smile handing me flowers with a slight blush.

Bending down to reach me he says "Here Roza"

I had a huge smile on my face looking at him under my eyelashes "Thank you Comrade." I took the flowers and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He turns bright red and puts hair out of my face.

"You're welcome Beautiful" He says with adoration in his eyes. Right than I knew he was my mate. My vampire mate.

I was going to walk closer to them when I heard slightly louder voices coming from the house inside. I turned away from my young self with my mate and walk into the house. It's like I already know where I am going I just turned 2 corner's and went up a flight of stairs to the first door on the right where a bunch of adults are. At the back of my head I knew I have seen them all before but I just could not remember. There were men in suits and women in dresses spread out all over the room and also I could see some familiar faces from the academy. They looked like they were having a heated discussion.

"I cannot agree to it" The man in the front of the room growled while slamming his hands down on the desk. The women beside him stroke his shoulders trying to calm him down. I stared at the two people in front of me and felt my heart break a bit. I didn't quite know who they were but I feel a loss because they are not with me now.

"We don't have a choice you now Abe it's already began" A women said stepping forward from the group and automatically I knew she was Dimitri's mother.

"I won't allow it" He said with narrow eyes at Dimitri's mother.

"You really will risk your daughter's life because of a little age?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

I frown at the word daughter and step closer to the man. Looking closely at him I could see some resemblance there as well as with the women with nothing but concern at the two people fighting in the room.

"I would never risk my daughter's life" He said deadly cold "but over my dead body with I let her be with a man SIX YEARS OLDER THEN HER" He yelled.

"Do you think I like the age difference Ibrahim? But it will be over my dead body before anything happens to my son or Rosemarie so this is what's going to happen. You will suck it up Ibrahim and leave my son and your daughter alone and let them be happy. I don't care about the age or any of that nonsense until either has done something unthinkable to the other you will not interfere you hear me" I must say she seemed pretty scary right there.

My father sighed "Fine but if he does one thing wrong to my baby girl and I will have his ass on a platter understand?"

"Thank you" She said.

"Now that that's all done how about some tea" said I'm guessing my mother. Everyone laughed and started to make their way out. I walked over to my mother and father with tears in my eyes "Mummy, Daddy" I whispered touching their cheeks even if they couldn't feel it.

I followed them as I made my way down stairs with them as they gathered outside with their food and drinks.

"Mommy, Daddy look what Dimitri gave me" my little self-squeaked. My mother laughed as she picked me up and gave me a kiss.

"They are beautiful aren't they Abe" she said with a smug smile.

He laughed "Yes they are" coming behind and hugging my mummy and me. Dimitri went to his mum blushing as everyone else went to their families and I saw a blank face make their way over to us and joining in the hug. I guess that must be my brother but I am curious as to why I can't see his face.

And just like that everything turned black. "NOOOOO!" I screamed out, I didn't want to leave. I feel to the ground sobbing when I heard a voice behind me say my name "Rosemarie".

I turned and saw Vladimir opening his arms. "Vladimir" I screamed in joy getting up to hug him. Vladimir is this mystery man who comes every year on my birthday to give me a present and spend some time. He said he was my guardian angel. I always thought of him like a brother. I snuggled into him thankful for the familiar face.

"What are you doing in my head?" I asked or at least I think it is my head

"I told you I had more power then you know" he smiled but then his face turned dark "are you okay I saw what happened"

"I don't know I can't feel anything right now other than sadness. I want my family back" I chocked back a sob saying it.

Longing crossed his face as he smashed me to his chest "Oh Rose I promise you will have it back" he whispered

"How?" I said clinging to him

"You will see okay just stay strong and remember no one can hurt you unless you let them. You are stronger than any of them put together." He told me moving away.

"NOOOOO" I screamed

"We will see each other again Rosie. Don't forget your birthday is coming up" he said as everything went black again.

I gasped as I shoot straight up in bed with sweat dripping from my forehead. I should be happy to be awake but I'm not.

I just felt empty.

I looked around the room to find Kirova, Alberta, Sonya Krap, Christian, Lisa, Dimitri and Tasha and even Adrian but no one that I want the most. Tears full my eyes for a moment behind I quickly blink them out. I learned better than to cry in front of people. Just moving slightly I knew that Mrs Krap had to of healed me cause I couldn't feel a thing.

"Are you okay?" Lisa asked sitting down next to me.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be" I breathed

"You look like you were having a nightmare" she said with concern.

"I didn't so you don't have to worry" I said a little harsher then I intended.

She looked hurt before she covered it up "Alright well we will leave you along and see you tomorrow" she said as she got up and took Christians hand leading him away. He waved before they went around the corner.

"Well Rosemarie I just wanted to see if you were alright" she said but I could tell that was just half of it and then she left.

Sonya Krap came over to me giving me a tight hug "Just had to make sure you were fine my princess."

My eyes tear up as I hear that nickname. I remember it but can't pinpoint it. Before I could say a thing she was gone.

Adrian was next plunking down pushing me to him as he gives me a hug. "You scared me little Dhampir" he said with a tight voice before kissing my forehead and leaving. Leaving me alone with Albert, Tasha and Dimitri. Albert stared between Dimitri and I before she said "Tasha let's go"

Tasha was about to say something before Alberta shot her a glare. "Dimitri are you coming?" Tasha said trying to be sedative voice while placing her hand on Dimitri's arm.

Dimitri didn't take his eyes off mine when he said "No thankyou I will just stay here"

Tasha huffed shooting me a death glare before storming off.

"Glad you're alright baby girl" she said with a soft smile. I gave her one back before she left. It was quite between me and Dimitri before he mumbled "Screw it". He sat on the end of the bed as he took off his duster, shoes and socks and climbing in beside me pulling me to him. I went straight away snuggling into him. I felt better than I have in a long time being in his arms. I could almost remember doing it years before.

Dimitri was humming to me, humming me asleep before I closed my eyes he whispered "Goodnight my Roza"

I mumbled "Comrade" before falling asleep and having one of the best sleeps in my life with no bad dreams.

Authors note: Okay wanna make this clear just cause she found out all that stuff about Dimitri dose not mean they are getting together cause I still got a lot of stuff coming up and I need them separated though they might kiss and stuff ; )

LOVE ME


	10. Chapter 10

**Starting my new life:**

**Chapter Nine**

**I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

I woke up alone with no one beside me.

I wasn't stupid; I didn't think Dimitri would stay with me. Either because he was too afraid or just in denial. I knew he knew that I was his mate and they are rare to find. Some people never find their special one and others die before they do. Some and well most have waited almost 50 to a thousand years for theirs and even then they don't necessary find one. So I knew I was lucky or well as lucky as I can be with no parents or my brother what so ever but I did know one thing. My father, mother and brother were still alive and everyone here knows it or knows them. I will find out because no one can keep things from me.

Maybe when we go to court in two days I might be able to see something. I know where just going there to look around and see how things run and shit but that doesn't mean I can't do some snooping or whatever. Actually my first place to go would be to the library and luckily the doctor person and Miss Kirova walk in.

"Oh good your wake" said Dr. Olendzki "how are you feeling?"

"Fine" I said quickly "can I leave?"

"Well Dr. Olendzki will have to do some test and you just have to answer a few questions for me" said Kirova

Before the good doctor can say a word I jumped in asking "So what are you going to do about the fucking bitch that put me her and the fucking slut of a teacher" I demanded.

"I'm sorry" Kirova stuttered taken aback by my attitude "Miss Green has been expelled for inappropriate use of magic but I don't see what Miss Ozera has to do with anything"

"Has to do with anything" I whispered as I saw out of the conner of my eye Dimitri, Alberta, Lisa, Christian, Adrian and Tasha walk in. "HAS TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" I screamed which seemed to have stopped the others moving and looking at me in shock "THAT FUCKING SLUT DESEVES TO BURN IN HELL! SHE DID NOTHING AND DON'T SAY SHE COULDN'T OF!"

She visible go's pale and I can sense fear from everyone in the room but I didn't care. I felt a presence behind me which I instantly knew was Dimitri as he wraps his arms around me to calm me down. Funny enough it actually did the trick. I clamed right down instantly. "Rosemarie there is nothing anyone could have done it all happened to fast."

That's where my anger came back fast I moved out of Dimitri's arms and stalked towards Kirova. Dimitri tried to grab me but It didn't work. I got right in her face and said in a low deadly voice "You will take action against her Kirova or else I will promise you. I. will." I could feel so much fear coming off her I felt like I was going to puke but instead I walked right out that door with only fear and stunned silence in my wake.

It only took me about 5 minutes or so to find the library. After that I went looking for the section on all the royal families in our world. Funny enough it only took me about 15 minutes to go through all the royal names to find one that popped up and that was Mazur.

My father and brothers name.

Looking at the book I found out a lot about my heritage. Passed down from generation to generation was the power of defection. Also it seems my family was one of the originals so that means my powers are stronger than anyone else and they keep building through every generation. That's all this book had really but this was an old book. I looked around the library more and found the section they keep on Strigoi and as I read over them I found some familiar names like Ozera which relates to Christian's parents and finally I found the one I thought I would fine.

My parents.

I grabbed the book and sat in the far corner of the library where I knew no one would find me. I opened my book and started to read.

By the end I was full on crying. The book told me every detail of what happened. How my father was turned and my mother would stop at nothing to get him back and how my father came and took my mother leaving behind Eddie and me. Though Eddie was around 9 when I was 4, that's when they came for us. We were surrounded by hundreds of Dhampirs or that could have just been my childish brain thinking. They came with a vengeance and a lot of an army to get us back. Eddie was too busy protecting me to worry about himself and that's how mother got him. She managed to get him away before they noticed and then she came back to me. I was screaming out Eddies name just wanting him back and that when things took a turn for the worst. The Strigoi where losing and my mother and father couldn't make up their minds. They didn't want to leave me but they also didn't want to die.

My father stepped forward and said in a cold demanding tone "I will be back for my daughter on her eighteenth birthday and none of you will stop me" before mother and father gave me a look of longing before leaving me alone sobbing on the ground. That's the end of the book but my memories where coming back now like how I would always be crying or screaming unless Dimitri was there and then I would calm down slightly. So it got to the point where I was uncontrollable unless Dimitri was near me so Alberta had no other choice. She took my memories and my feelings and looked them up in a tight box in my head. They sent me to my aunts and forbid me from going near Dimitri again. They were afraid for him but I did saw glimpses of him. Dimitri changed after I left. He was mean, arrogant and didn't give a shit about anyone. He resented his family and friends and didn't listen to them at all. Still I could feel resentment from Dimitri in relation to the people around him. He still blames them for what they did and so did I. I will make those basters pay for taking Dimitri from me. They will get what's coming to them. I can promise them that.

**Authors note: So guys hope you like this. Sorry didn't update sooner but first I couldn't find where this was then I just couldn't think of anything. So yeah remember if you like it then review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten **

_**I do not own Vampire Academy**_

_**Sorry for the spelling or grammar mistakes.**_

_**Hope you enjoy :)**_

I stayed in the library for a while after that.

I just didn't have the strength to go outside and face everyone after what they did. First the academy took away my parents then my brother was taken from me and now I found out that Dimitri was taken as well. I lost everyone because of them. They might have had good intentions which lead them to doing what they did but not for me. They helped and saved everyone but me. I was left alone and cold.

I heard footsteps coming from a couple rows back but I didn't turn to look. I didn't care. Moments later Christian showed up and took a seat beside me.

It was a couple minutes before he spoke "I'm sorry for my aunt"

"Are you?" I questioned, right now I don't think I can really trust anyone.

"Yes I am, what she let happen to you Rose was unforgivable" He said "and all because she was jealous" he scoffed

"Jealously is an ugly thing" I told him.

"Your right" he whispered. He looked at the ground and saw the book I was looking at "I know how you feel"

"Do you?" I asked

"Yep, how your being treated by everyone now is how I was and still am. My parents where turned and they tried to come back for me, that's how Tasha got that scare on her face. So many people died because my parents wanted me back just like yours. I was friends with Eddie and you as well. So I know what's going on Rose and frankly I want to help" he told me seriously.

I had tears in my eyes "Why? Why would you want to help me?" I demanded

"Rose when my parents turned, I had no one. Yeah Alberta and some others where there to console me but that's it. I still got teased and bullied but all I really wanted was someone that understood what was going on but I didn't and that's why I like having you around. That's why I'm here." He said "If you need to talk or to vent to someone, I'm here. Because I know what you're going through and I want to help just like I wish someone was there for me all those years ago." He whispered

I gave him a wobbly smile with tears streaming down my face "Thanks Christian. You have no idea how much that means to me" I told him "and if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here" I said while giving him a hug.

"Ditto" he whispered and I could feel the sadness, the comfort and the love coming off him. He reminds me of Eddie and frankly after this moment he will become a brother to me. Someone I can trust to help me and protect me just like a real brother would, just like Eddie would.

"We should probably go" I told him as I started to get up.

"True" he said and followed me up. I picked up my book and put it back unaware of the book beside it glowing near my touch as Christian and I walked out the door and into the cold.

"Wow its getting freezing out here" I said with a shiver.

"Yeah" Christian said too as he looked out to the paddock covered in snow.

"Maybe we should hurry and go back to our dorms." I told him

"Of cause" he replied as we hurried to make our way out of this weather.

We were half way there when I started to come down heavier. "We need to get inside" I yelled to Christian. He nodded as he look around and come to realize we were in the housing block where all the teachers stayed. I looked around as well and felt a pull to the house near the end. "Follow me" I shout as I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the slightly bigger house on the end and knocked on the door.

It took a minute but the door opened to reveal Dimitri in just his pj pants and nothing else. I got to tell you I melted on the spot. He was surprised for a moment before grabbing and pulling me inside. I hadn't realised I was shivering so badly until Dimitri pulled me against his really warm chest.

Vaguely I heard Lisa shout out Christian but I didn't pay it much thought.

I was too focused on snuggling in to Dimitri's chest, breathing in his smell. I think I might of moaned but I wasn't too sure. The next thing I know is I'm being pulled away from Dimitri's chest.

"NO!" I protest trying to snuggling in further.

He chuckles "Roza let's get you out of those clothes and then you can snuggle into me"

"Fine" I huffed

"You to Christian" Dimitri said as we made our way up to his room. I didn't pay much attention to anything as I flopped on his bed. "Here you can use the bathroom and put these on. We will meet you in the living room." Dimitri said to Christian, and then made his way over to me. "Roza come here" he said in a slightly commanding tone. I must say I kind of liked it.

I got up and stranded in front of him "Yeah?" I asked shyly.

"Here is my shirt and pants. They might be a bit to big but you can just tie them up." He told me "I'll be down stairs" he says before reaching out and giving me a soft kiss on the cheek and leaving the room.

I quickly strip and put on Dimitri's button up t-shirt on but decided to forget about the pants because his t-shirt was long enough and made my way down stairs. I could already hear Lisa and Christian laughing and as I entered the room everything went silent as everyone stared at me but I ignored them and made my way over to were Dimitri was sitting and made myself comfortable on his lap.

He made a surprise sound but I ignored that as I snuggled against his chest and pulled the blanket that was lying beside the couch over me. Christian continued the conversation after a moment and Lisa and Dimitri contributed to it. All the while Dimitri was rubbing circles on my inner thigh making me horny and tired all at the same time. I sighed as I shifted to get more comfortable only to find a big hard on stoping me. I brush it slightly and see it twitch while Dimitri groans softly.

I look towards Lisa and Christian to see their in a privet moment so I pull myself up to Dimitri's ear and said "Comrade, Take me to bed" In a soft whisper.

He swallowed before clearing his throat "Christian, Lisa do you guys want me to show you were your sleeping?"

They both look up surprised before looking between the both of us. Lisa smiled before nodding her head "Sure" she said before taking Christians hand and standing up. I reluctantly make my way out of Dimitri's soft arms and start walking to his room, mumbling a soft goodnight.

It didn't take long before Dimitri was back in his room with me lying on his bed with nothing but a bra and panties on.

"Roza" he groans, lying down beside me. I crawled closer and kissed him. Dimitri was surprised at first before kissing me back with a passion.

We stayed there for god knows how long, just kissing and touching like we should have been able to before. I took the next step and saddled his waist, pushing against his erection.

"Fuck" growled Dimitri and its like something snapped. He rolled us over so I was on my back then proceeded to push me down into the mattress using his vampire strength. I moan into the kiss when he put more pressure against my wet covered pussy. "Clothes off" he grunted before ripping his pants off and throwing them to the floor. Next he reached down and ripped my panties off without even worrying about my bra he slammed into me.

Pain ripped throw me and I screamed. Dimitri froze on top of me "Roza" he whispered "You're a virgin?" he asked. I felt a small bit of happiness and joy coming from him. I guess he liked the idea he was the first man to touch me.

"Well I was" I smiled. He laughed before he started to move inside of me. I arch my back as he picked up a little speed but not too much.

"Faster" I moan but he just keeps going at a slow pace.

"Please" I beg

He grunts "No" before barring his face in my hair. I smile as a thought came to mind. I took a deep breath before forcing all my lust at Dimitri in full force.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Dimitri shouts before using all his vampire speed and strength to slam into me.

"Oh god!" I scream as Dimitri goes on and on without stopping still I reach my orgasm and I scream. I swear I see stars, Dimitri comes after shouting my name.

We both lay spent on the bed before drifting off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

The next morning went just like I thought it would.

I woke up to find Dimitri getting dressed and ashamed to look at me. He knew it was wrong for a couple of reasons.

I was underage

Everyone told him to stay away from me

He didn't know if he can open back up to me just to lose me again.

I understand where he is coming from, so I'm not mad…at him. But if everyone left Dimitri and I alone we could have been together right now. I understand Dimitri feels resentment towards the others for letting them do it too.

I focus back on the scene in front of me as Dimitri turns to look at me not knowing what to say. I took a deep breath as I got up and looked for my clothing. I found all my clothing and put them on before walking towards Dimitri. I smile at him as I reach up and kiss him; he pauses before kissing me back softly.

"I understand Comrade" I said softy. His eyes widen at the nickname, "Just remember that I love you and I will be waiting till you can give us a chance"

He smile a sad smile before kissing me again and whispering "I love you so much Roza, I just can't go through losing you again." Before leaving me in the room staring at air. I sighed as I made my way to find Lisa and Christian; I hear giggling from a hall down stairs. I see Christian pining Lisa to the couch and kissing "Get a room". Their heads snapped up, Christian smirked "You know what Rose, your right" he jumped off the couch and pulled Lisa up to. She opened her mouth to speak but Christian shook his head "My room" before calling out bye to me and leaving with Lisa.

I smile at the happy couple before looking around the house. I looked over the surface not seeing anything worth seeing, just pictures of his family and a couple with little friends. I was just about to leave when something in the study caught my eye. I walked into the room near the Lange room and walked towards the fire place, I found the shelf covered with pictures of me as I child and even some now. I smile when I realised he had been following me the whole time.

I walked over to the desk and opened his computer. I smirked when I found a set of cameras set up all around the house. I laughed when I saw one of the bedrooms had a camera that recorded all that happened last night. I almost gagged when I saw what Lisa and Christian got up too but I was surprised to see that Christian wasn't as small as I thought.

I got out of the cameras from the house to find he had some all around the whole school. I found where Dimitri was over near the court yard talking to Alberta. I zoomed in on that one and turned the volume on.

"Dimitri what happened?" She demanded

Dimitri looked lost, not knowing what to do "I…I…I had sex with her" he mumbled

"WHAT!" Alberta growled before slapping him on the back of the head "How could you do that to her?" she demanded.

"She started it" he growls "and I love her" he whispered.

Alberta sighed "I know Dimitri" she whispered while wrapping her arms around him, I growled, I swear if she didn't get her hands off of her I would rip her head off. "You need to tell the queen" Alberta whispered. My eyes narrowed, "What does the queen have to do with any of this" I mumbled.

"I'll be able to tell the queen when we go on the trip in two days" Dimitri said leaving her embrace, I relaxed a little.

Alberta nodded "When do you think it will start?" she asked worried.

Dimitri sighed and I frowned "I don't know but I'm already starting to feel shit now" and just as he said it I understand what was going on.

I have had sex, Dimitri and I have had sex. We are mates and when mates have intercourse everything changes. Your emotions become one, your powers grow stronger, you sense each other's presence, you feel protective of one another, you can't stand to be away from them to long and even now I'm craving his companionship and last you feel attraction to each other. It's taking all my power not to go to him right now and fuck him right there.

Before anyone can say anything fucking Tasha showed up and practically jumped Dimitri "Oh my god Dimka, I have been looking everywhere for you. Would you like to have dinner with me?" she giggled while rubbing herself against him. I lost it, I started screaming and yelling and throwing everything around the office everywhere, I paused when I saw Dimitri crouched on the ground growling.

"Dimitri?" Alberta asked concerned

"Roza" he growled out staring at Tasha.

Tasha huffed "who cares about that child Dimka" she purred walking over and wrapping her arms around Dimitri's neck and kissing him. I fully lost it, I saw blood red and ran out of the house and to where they were in the court yard. I didn't slow down till I got there and saw Dimitri trying to pull Tasha away and she wasn't listening. That made me madder. I ran over to her and throw her against the wall. I had perfect timing to cause that's when Kirova showed up.

I ignored her protest as I ran towards Tasha and kicked her in the rib with as much force. I picked her up and levitated up into the air and dropped, I smirked her I heard a crack and sobbing. "Dimitri" she cried "baby help me."

"Oh no" Kirova breathed, I dropped to the ground and growled stalking towards her. Strong arms wrapped around me from behind and pushed me two there chest. I growled trying to struggle free from my captor before he whispered "Roza, baby stop please." I slowly calmed down in his arms and snuggled into his chest.

I see Tasha look up at me in his arms and growls "You little bitch" getting a fire ball and throwing it at me. Christian quickly intercepted it and throws it back at Tasha. She screamed when the fire burned her. I laughed and whistled "Go Christian" he winked at me. Dimitri grow tense and growled. Ha-ha someone's jealous. Kirova exploded, she stomped her way over to Tasha and conjured up a set of silver magic hand cuffs and slid them on her wrists while slapping her across the face.

"Kirova what?" Tasha said surprised.

"Tasha you are under arrest for using magic against another without consent and" she paused looking at us "For touching another's mate." Everyone gasps when she spoke the last offense. Everyone knew how serious the claim was. "You know the rules Tasha" Kirova sighed "The mate you have wronged gets the honour of choosing the punishment." I smirk as Tasha pales. "Rosemarie?" she turns to me.

I turned to Tasha and gave her a cruel smile "I want her to spend eternity in prison for the crime she had committed"

Everyone gasped as the word eternity fell from my lips. I felt Dimitri's arousal after I spoke as well as Christians shocked but surprisingly joy as well. Kirova had an evil glint in her eyes when I said my punishment. Looking into her eyes now I sensed something dark and twisty looming inside of her. Maybe there is more to her then I originally thought, though she is good at masking her feelings. As Kirova and the guardians took Tasha away, I could tell she was going to be a problem in the future. With that crazy, animalistic look shining in her eyes and the pure darkness inside her heart, I knew right then she was going to end up like her parents, a Strigoi.

But I didn't want to worry about it now. All I wanted was my mate, butt naked in my bed. I turned around in Dimitri's arms and whispered "If you take me to yours right now, I'll let you do things to me that no one else ever will" I breathed at him.

He sucked in a deep breath as his hands tighten around my waist "You better fucking believe I'm the only one touching you."

And he certainly proved that…All…Night…Long.


End file.
